Princess Academy
by avrei
Summary: Naruto worked to save money to enter the best school in Japan. Seems that Konoha Academy has its sights set on him… naruto/sasuke yaoi


_~This story is inspired by the short series Princess~princess and Ouran High School Host Club. The concept is the same, but the characters and events are much different. Completely original situations shall unfold as this story plays out. So the idea is just borrowed to make a more interesting and… yaoi aspect of things. Enjoy. _*Avrei

Uzumaki Naruto worked his entire lonely life to save money so that he may join the most prestigue school in Japan. (A promise he made to his dying foster grandfather.) Konoha, a boarding academy is the elite of Tokyo's finest and Naruto has his sights set on joining. Little does he know that sponsors from the school already had their hopes on him, but not for his hard work and determination to succeed. But for his looks!

* * *

Chapter One: _Arrival…_

* * *

Sitting high in the sky, the sun burns brighter then usual on the mid-autumn day.

Standing just in front of an iron gate Naruto shoulders his book-bag. Truthfully all that he really had left was what he owned in his bag and the clothes on his body. Everything else the blond had sold for fare to take a bus. He just arrived at Konoha Academy, the most elite (and closest) school in Tokyo. For years he had worked odd jobs just to scramble up enough money in the poor town he had lived in. After the death of his grandfather Naruto had been given a lump sum that helped him sign up for Konoha's endless expenses. Only one year… but hopefully if he studied hard then they'll offer him a scholarship for another year. Hopefully.

Uzumaki pursed his lips in determination as he gazed up at the huge castle inspired school. There were about a dozen floors, windows framed in gothic trim and towers on each end of the tile roofing. A handsome place. Is this where all the tax dollars went to?

A bell sounded off in the distance, echoing from somewhere else on the campus. The chimes sent a flock of birds rising to the air then settling back into other cherry trees that line the long path ahead. Naruto began walking along this path, admiring the finely cut bushes just beyond the planted trees that grew together tightly and rose at least eight feet high. So thick are the bushes that he could not see through them.

The side of Naruto's lip twitched. He had once trimmed bushes before. The bushes that grew outside of his orphanage. On Sundays he'd go out and take the shears to the tops, cutting away unnessasary twigs. Hot days the youngsters would bring him fresh squeezed lemonade from the lemon trees out back. His grandfather would be there too, Sarutobi the orphanage's owner. The old man would sit under the buildings shade on the wire bench smoking from his pipe…

_Grandfather…_

Smile fading, the blond found himself remembering the day he swore to get into an academy. How he promised his grandfather that he'd get a decent education and would be picked up from the finest Universities. He had to be strong, had to graduate with honors. And the first step will have to be passing the very first semester. The blond blinked.

"Oh!"

From his jeans he pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. His schedule.

morning brunch 7:30am

Algebra~ Genma 8:10am

class break 9:40-10:00am

English~ Kakashi 10:00am

afternoon lunch 11:30am

History~ Kurenai 12:00pm

class break 1:30-1:50pm

Biology~ Orochimaru 1:50-2:10pm

club activities 2:30-4:30pm

evening dinner 5:00pm

study time 8:00pm

bed time 11:00pm

There was a lot of free time in between the classes and Naruto wondered to himself what he could do to fill the time… Just then the wind picked up and ripped the schedule from his fingertips. "AH!"

Making a grab, Uzumaki missed the paper by inches.

A twirl and spin the schedule slapped against a bush with Naruto trotting after it. It was as he took it from the hungry branches did he stop to hear a soft tune.

_Music? From behind here?_

Curious but ever cautious the blond reached forward with a hand and pushed his arm through the leaves to make way for a self-made window.

A garden met his eyes. Vast and intricate. It was as if he pushed open a door to a whole different world beyond. Statues rose from patches of perfectly bloomed flowers, pools of water sparkled. Close by sits a group of males, all lying or propped up on the grass. They seemed entranced. By what? His gaze followed the playful tunes of a shamisen to rest on a person.

Naruto was struck dumb. He stared at a girl so beautiful his heart skipped a beat and was revived by the melody of her tune. The quaking race of his heart met the beat of the shamisen and he greedily roved the females body with his eyes.

Her hair was charcoal black, a complete contrast to her pale elegant skin. She wore a graceful kimono; white branches against black and flying red dragons covered her body, enveloping her in a fantasy. With her delicate hands he watched her pluck almost carelessly at the strings to create divine music. Uzumaki was instantly hooked, he could only feel the heat burn in his body as she lifted her head. Her eyes were dark blue and he gasped. The depth of her irises held unspoken desires, a consuming need to please and even a madness that drove her to play. There was intelligence, even wickedness deep down. Naruto had never seen a young lady like this before. It fascinated him. He had been ensnared!

"Oi! Who the fuck are you?"

The angry voice cut into the blonde's thoughts. The image of the geisha in her garden was taken away as something hard slammed into his side. His body hit the ground in a grunt as the air was knocked out of him.

_What the hell?_

Kiba pushed himself up from tackling the unauthorized personnel.

"Kiba you fool!"

The brown haired male growled and turned his head to sneer at his partner. "Shut the fuck up Kabuto! I'm doing my job!"

Not ten feet away Kabuto stood with his arms crossed, sun shinning against his glasses. "You shouldn't be tackling everyone you come across."

"You and I both know this sick fuck was spying on a Princess. And as Uchiha-hime's personal bodyguard I'm not letting any pervert get close!"

"Really? I never knew you had such high regards for Uchiha-hime…"

Kiba's face drained of color and his eyebrow twitched. "Not even close."

With a smirk Kabuto pushed the frame of his glasses further up his nose. "Ah. I see. Our Princess has threatened your position as a Guard, _again?_"

Fisting his hands Kiba's mind slipped and forgot about Naruto underneath him. Inu snarled at the other Guard. "Just coz' I fucked up once doesn't mean that jerk can flip shit and threaten my job."

"So you _are_ just doing this for the benefits?"

Kiba blinked. "Aren't you?"

With a shrug Kabuto sighed and moved forward. "Well anyways… maybe you should get up off our visitor and humbly apologize."

"Visitor? Wha… -oh!" Kiba's head whipped back around. He snatched at the front of the intruders clothes. He had the urge to bash the perverts head against the ground a few times, but when Kiba's gaze fell upon the blond he froze.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. His side was on fire from the impact. It had been hard to suck enough air back into his lungs to breathe. It wasn't helping that something heavy was on top of him either. Vision clearing the blond stared up at a wide-eyed male.

"Whoa…" Kiba said. Slightly stunned, Inu tilted his head to the side. "You've got a pretty face. You aren't a girl are you?"

There appeared a tick in Naruto's jaw. "Excuse me?"

A chuckle. "You're stupidity truly amazes me sometimes Kiba."

Both the blond and burnette turned to see Kabuto pick up the loose piece of paper from the ground beside them. "Uzumaki Naruto… the new transfer student." Eyeglasses flashed. "Just as I thought."

"Wha~t?" Kiba looked back down at the steadily annoyed blond. "You _are_ a dude?"

Naruto's face darkened. "… get the fuck off!"

The ticking had never really stopped. It just spread from his jaw to the muscle under his right eye. He walked side-by-side with the two other males. Well, he tried to walk. But the burnette… Kiba was it? Whatever his name! The boy kept peeking at him from the side. Naruto could see him do it every damned time with his periphial vision. And every time it happened Uzumaki would slow down… Kiba would slow down. He would pick up the pace… Kiba would pick up the pace. It was starting to piss him off and he didn't know how to get the kid to stop it.

"Kiba can you go inform the staff that the new student has arrived?"

Naruto shot Kabuto a thankful look as the burnette grumbled.

"Fine…"

Watching as the irritating boy left Naruto couldn't help but cheer on the inside. Truthfully the kid's actions had him a little more then bewildered. This school was strange. "Um… excuse me." The blond turned to the other. "But what was a female doing in an all-male Academy?"

There grew a small smile on Kabuto's face. "Singing, couldn't you tell?"

The sarcastic comment aggravated the blond. He smoldered for a few seconds before trying again. "Well why was she here to begin with? Why was she singing?"

"To entertain an audience…"

_Bullshit._

Naruto looked away. He wasn't sure he like either guys now. Kiba was annoying for staring at him, and Kabuto owned an infuriating attitude.

"This wing holds the dorm rooms." The pale haired boy said; switching topics easily and causing Naruto's short attention span to move along with him without retort. They entered the east side of the castle-

The place was extravagant. Red and Gold were the schools colors and the walls were slung with banners as well as draped with curtains. Pillars rose to intertwine into the ceiling creating fine arches. A marble staircase led them to another floor which in turn was just as breathtaking as the last. Uzumaki gawked as Kabuto gave him the tour. "Everyone is roomed with someone from their class. Two to a room… except of course the Student Council and you."

"Me?" The blonds head whipped around. "I get a room to myself?"

"Yes."

A toothy grin split Naruto's face. "Is it coz' I'm special?"

A mysterious glint crossed Kabuto's glasses. "…yes."

With a beam of delight Naruto did not take heed in the other males peculiar behavior. Instead he followed on, looking forward to what more wonderful surprises were in store for him. And at Konoha Academy there awaits many…

* * *

-well that's the first chapter. If you're all lucky I'll be able to post one chapter a week. Unfortunatly I work and go to school all the time. Until then, sayanara!


End file.
